Love and Quiddicht
by Eri0
Summary: Después de un tórrido encuentro en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Oliver Wood y Cedric Diggory deben descifrar sus sentimientos por el otro... Y el impacto que su relación podría tener sobre su futuro. (Traducción)


**Hola a todos!** Voy a empezar la traducción de una historia que me encanta, de una pareja nada usual, y creo que ya hice bastante evidente que me gustan las parejas raras :D pues es un Oliver/Cedric que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo traducir y al fin el autor de esta historia: _Johnlennonlovecult_ me dio el permiso. Pueden encontrar la original en mis mas probable es que actualice una vez a la semana.

Si alguien ve un error ortográfico, corríjanme mandándome un PM o en los comentarios. Me ponen los pelos de punta.

Sin mas dilación. Agregar lo obvio, no soy J.k, (no son míos ni los personajes ni la trama) y a disfrutar la historia.

* * *

 **Love and Quidditch**

* * *

 **I**.

Cedric se sentía mal. Maldición, se sentía muy mal. No sabia que los dementores habían entrado al estadio, ahora deseaba haberse dado cuenta antes. Todos los Hufflepuffs lo felicitaron calurosamente, pero fue una victoria vacía. No puedes ganar si tu oponente esta incapacitado ¿verdad?.

Pero nadie lo escucho, ni siquiera la señora Hooch. Cedric atrapo la snitch; fin de la historia.

Ahora Cedric esta sentado en las gradas de Hufflepuff mirando distraídamente al cielo. Había visto como Harry fue llevado al castillo, y como los restos de su Nimbus2000 fueron recogidos debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Sabia que Harry iba a tener un mal día. Bueno un día _peor_.

Cedric mantuvo su cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a las masas grises del cielo; suspiro con exasperación. Se sentía tan mal que por un momento esperó que Hufflepuff perdiera su próximo partido. No es que realmente hubieran tenido una gran oportunidad de ganar de todos modos, pero siempre podría haber un golpe de suerte en el futuro de Cedric, igual que esos dementores...

"Wood debe estar molesto..." murmuro para si mismo. Se paso la mano por el rostro y río un poco ante la idea de Oliver Wood furioso como un león enjaulado. Cedric nunca había conocido a alguien tan obsesionado con el Quidditch. O lo que fuera. Pero le gustaba esa cualidad en Wood. Le apasionaba algo; la gente necesitaba ese tipo de pasión en sus vidas.

"Donde esta de todos modos?" Cedric repentinamente se dio cuenta que no había visto a Wood volver al castillo. ¿Estará vistiéndose aún? ¿Quizá ahogándose en las duchas? Cedric no estaba seguro de porque, pero de repente sentía que ahora seria el momento perfecto para disculparse por el juego. Ahora mientras que Wood estaba solo y no rodeado de Gryffndors enojados.

Cedric salto y casi corrió por los numerosos tramos de escaleras hasta el suelo del campo. Rápidamente se dirigió a las duchas de Gryffindor. Al acercarse a la entrada, podía oír el sonido de agua corriendo."¿Wood?" -le grito, sin querer seguir adelante sin saber el estado de desnudez de Oliver. "Wood, ¿Estas ahí?"

No hubo respuestas, sólo el ruido continuo de las duchas.

Debe haberse ahogado... Cedric se volvio para irse pero se detuvo. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para disculparse. "¿Wood?" -grito una vez más.

Aún sin respuesta.

Cedric entró cautelosamente. El vestuario estaba bastante limpio. La ropa de Harry estaba puesta sobre un banco. Los colores rojo y oro de la habitación lo hacían sentir cómodo. Y el vapor a la deriva de las duchas hizo que la habitación se notara bastante cálida.

Los tramos de los vestuarios eran iguales a los de Hufflepuff, Cedric se dirigió hacia la ducha. A medida que se acercaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban cerca de su cabello debido al vapor. Dios, el agua debe estar hirviendo.

Cedric se detuvo justo afuera de la ducha. "¿Wood?" Volvió a intentarlo.

Todavía no había respuesta.

La preocupación de Cedric estaba creciendo. Lentamente asomo la cabeza por la esquina. En el interior, Oliver Wood se encontraba entre el vapor, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba simplemente permaneciéndo ahí, mientras el agua se apoderaba de el. Cedric vio como Oliver escupió un poco de agua en el suelo y usaba un brazo para apoyarse en la pared. La otra mano se acerco a su rostro y se frotó los ojos con resignación.

De repente, los ojos de Oliver se abrieron de golpe y miro directamente a Cedric. Cedric estaba en completo estado de shock y no sabia que hacer. Los dos se miraron silenciosamente por un momento.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Oliver finalmente dijo monótonamente, volteándose de nuevo a la pared.

Cedric tardo un segundo en recuperar la compostura.- Yo... yo quería... disculparme por lo que paso -le espeto.

-¿Por que? ¿Ganar? Oliver se burló. "Ganaste justa y honestamente, no lo sientas"

"Se que estas molesto. . ." comenzó Cedric.

\- Bueno, por supuesto, estoy molesto, pero no tienes que disculparte. Oliver hizo una pausa y sonrió irónicamente. -Es decir, a menos que llamarás a los dementores.

Cedric río nerviosamente. No estaba seguro de como responder. "Um... ¿Potter esta bien?" -pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Oliver lo miro antes de responder, "Si"

Cedric asintió torpemente. "Esas son buenas noticias" Miro a Oliver para encontrarse con que todavía seguía mirándolo. Cedric se sonrojo, y no estaba seguro de por que. Tal vez fue el calor.

Los dos siguieron mirándose.

Entonces, de repente, Cedric entro directamente en la ducha, sin dudarlo. Sin siquiera pensar en si mismo, _"¿Que diablos estas haciendo?"_

Oliver se volvió hacia el, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro. "Diggory, ¿Que-"

Las manos de Cedric agarraron los hombros de Oliver y Oliver se estrello contra los azulejos. Simultáneamente, Cedric presionó sus labios sobre los de Oliver. Oliver quedo atónito durante varios segundos, pero finalmente profundizo el beso. Los dos chicos se hundieron el uno en el otro, mientras que la ropa empapada se iba quitando gradualmente. . .

 **II.**

Cedric se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff en el Gran Comedor, mas tarde ese día. Tenia la cara entre las manos, y la comida era lo ultimo en pasar por su mente. Todo en lo que podía pensar en lo que paso en las duchas. Ni siquiera se imagino que se podía sentir tan bien tener a alguien dentro de el... ¿Significaba que era gay? Nunca le habían gustado los chicos antes. Había visto a sus compañeros de equipo en las duchas un montón de veces y no sentía absolutamente nada. Solo viendo a Oliver tuvo esta repentina... compulsión. No podía explicarlo.

¿Y que hay de Oliver? Cedric ni siquiera podía imaginar que Oliver era gay. Parecía bastante sorprendido y nervioso al principio... pero lo supero con bastante rapidez.

Cedric no tenia idea de lo que significaba todo, y todavía estaba profundamente confundido. El no tenia nada en contra de los homosexuales; solo no habría pensado nunca que era gay. Se asusto. ¿Que dirían sus padres? ¿¡Su padre!? o sus amigos? O todos en Hogwards, sobre eso.

¿Que diría Oliver? La idea tomo Cedric con un súbito pánico. ¿Y si pensaba que era un error? ¿Podría alguna vez enfrentarse a el de nuevo?

Cedric gimió en voz alta dentro de sus manos. Merlin, todo era tan jodidamente complicado...

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, Oliver se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor mirando fijamente su plato de pudin. Apenas lo había tocado.

-Miren a Diggory -murmuró uno de los gemelos Weasley.

"No parece muy feliz después de haber ganado el juego de Quidditch", respondió el otro. -¡Esta como una nuez! (n/t: es una expresión, significa estar loco)

Oliver se tenso. No estaba seguro de por qué aquella observación lo ponía tan enojado. ¿Y que si follo con Cedric? A la gente se le permitía experimentar, ¿verdad? No era como si estuviera enamorado de Cedric. Fue sólo el calor del momento o ese tipo de cosas.

Oliver se ablandó un poco. ¿Por qué Cedric lucia tan triste? ¿Estaba arrepintido de lo que pasó? Oliver no estaba seguro de lamentarlo... Se había sentido tan bien. Y era tan diferente a todas las veces que lo había hecho con sus ex novias. Era... apasionado y lujurioso. Podía recordar vividamente cómo le quitaba la túnica a Cedric, revelando su pálida piel. Oliver todavía tenía rasguños en la espalda de las uñas demasiado largas de Cedric. Y los sonidos que hacía...

Oliver sacudió la cabeza violentamente, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos. No era gay. Le gustaban las chicas, fin de la historia. Este pequeño incidente pronto sería olvidado.

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta de la expresión pensativa de Oliver. "¿Que pasa amigo?" -preguntaron simultáneamente.

Oliver estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no los escuchó.

"Se trata de Diggory, ¿no?", Adivinaron.

Eso llamó la atención de Oliver. "¿Qué? De qué están hablando?" Chasqueó defensivamente. Estaba seguro de que nadie los había visto...

"Acerca de que atrapara la snitch", respondió Fred.

"Oh", Oliver suspiró con gran alivio, agradecido de no haber sido descubierto. Eso habría sido terrible, considerando que no era gay. - "Sí, pero todavía seguimos en carrera". Por primera vez en su vida, Quidditch era la última cosa en la que Oliver estaba pensando.

Los gemelos compartieron miradas confusas. -¿Te sientes bien?

"Um, bien," Oliver se encogió de hombros, desesperado por terminar la conversación. Tenía demasiado en su mente, y era más que obvio que algo estaba mal. "Me tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo? Los veré a los dos en la práctica más tarde."

"De acuerdo."

Oliver salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Cedric alzo la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Oliver salir. "Oh mierda, me arrepiento". Cedric podía decirlo. Pero ahora la pregunta que le molestaba era: ¿por qué no lo hacia? ¿No debería arrepentirse tanto como Oliver? Cedric lo decidió: necesitaba estar solo. El recuerdo estaba demasiado reciente durante la cena para concentrarse en absoluto.

Cuando Cedric salió del Gran Comedor, estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Apenas registró que había alguien en el vestíbulo hasta..-

¡Púm!

Chocó con otro estudiante. Los dos cayeron al suelo en un estallido, Cedric aterrizando encima del otro.

Mientras Cedric se incorporaba sobre sus codos, miró para ver con quien se había golpeado. Para su horror, era Oliver. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, mirando fijamente al otro.

Cedric se levantó lentamente. Una vez que estuvo de pie, le ofreció una mano a Oliver.

Oliver miró la mano de Cedric, pero no la tomó, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

"Oliver, espera!" Cedric lo llamó.

Oliver se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

Cedric rápidamente estrecho el espacio entre ellos. "Mira, sobre lo que pasó antes..."susurró.

-Fue un error -dijo Oliver sin rodeos. No estaba preparado para esta conversación. No quería pensar que era gay, pero instantáneamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Cedric parecía haber sido golpeado en el estómago. -¿Estás seguro ...?

-"No quiero hablar de ello." Oliver se giro de nuevo, pero Cedric agarró su hombro. El contacto los hizo estremecer.

-Pero necesitamos hablar de ello -susurró Cedric entre dientes.

Oliver guardo silencio, luego agarró a Cedric de la corbata y lo empujó hacia el aula vacía más cercana, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. -¿Por qué necesitamos hablar de eso? ¡Tu fuiste el que entró a la maldita ducha!

-¿Si? Bueno, no te oí quejarte, de hecho parecía como si estuvieras disfrutándolo. Cedric miró fijamente a Oliver. -¡Además, tú fuiste el que me-!

"¡Mira, yo no soy gay!"

-Pues, podrías haberme engañado, porque no parecía así cuando tú... cuando estabas dentro de mí... Cedric apenas logró decirlo. Su cólera parecía haberse agotado.

-¿Por qué te metiste en la ducha? -preguntó Oliver, con la curiosidad superando a la ira.

"Verdaderamente, no lo sé", suspiró Cedric. -¿Por qué no te resististe?

"Al principio, no quería..." Oliver comenzó. "Pero ... No fue tan asqueroso como pensé que seria".

Cedric hizo un ruido extraño. "Asqueroso, ¿eh?"

-He dicho que no lo fue, ¿verdad?

Cedric calló de nuevo.

-¿Qué significa eso?, que no me pareciera asqueroso... Oliver se puso una mano en el rostro. -Mierda, estoy tan confundido.

"Tal vez ... somos gays", sugirió Cedric. "Quiero decir, ¿sería realmente tan malo si lo fuéramos? No tengo nada en contra de los gays".

Oliver lo miró por un momento como si se hubiese sido influido por sus palabras, pero su rostro se endureció. "No, no soy gay, lo que pasó fue un error. Estaba deprimido... y enojado".

"¿Y qué era yo? ¿Un polvo de consuelo? -preguntó Cedric.

-No deberíamos hablar más de esto -dijo Oliver fríamente, ignorando a Cedric-. "Probablemente tampoco deberíamos estar cerca del otro."

El corazón de Cedric se rompió. Justo cuando había empezado a aceptarlo...-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Ignorarme no va a cambiar lo que pasó!"

Oliver no respondió. Se limitó a dirigirle a Cedric una mirada fría antes de salir de la habitación.

Cedric se hundió en uno de los escritorios. Admitir que era gay parecía tan trivial antes... Cuando pensaba que tenía el apoyo de Oliver. Pero ahora sabia que no lo tenia. Si Oliver era gay o no, el no iba a admitirlo pronto, es mas quizá no lo admitiría nunca . Cedric estaba solo para hacer frente a estos nuevos sentimientos.

.

.

 ** _Nox_**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor** : Hmm... Sí, soy vagamente nuevo en esto... Pero de todos modos, esto es en realidad una historia que escribí hace un tiempo, pero murió, y recientemente la traigo de vuelta a la vida a través de reescribirla! Acababa de pasar un mal momento, pero ya arreglé todo eso! Con suerte, esta vez ira mejor ;)

Ha, pienso que es gracioso que todas las historias de CedricxOliver giren alrededor de las duchas o los partidos de Quiddicht. Pero, ya saben, sólo se presta para el sexo, ¿no? Además, sólo es el punto de partida de su relación. Tendrán relaciones sexuales en varios lugares diferentes y, esperamos, más interesantes (no es que no me guste la ducha...). Así que... Disfruten.


End file.
